


An Elfling in the Sky

by Syfris_Plath



Series: Forever Young Drabbles [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Magical Gift Fail, The Talk, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syfris_Plath/pseuds/Syfris_Plath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elladan has found a precious treasure. Elrohir is in awe, but for some reason Elrond is less than impressed. Then to make things worse, this somehow leads to the Talk. Non-canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Elfling in the Sky

“Elrohir, look at what I’ve found!”

Gasp. “An elfling! Amazing, where was it?”

“He was just lying beside an oak, trying to eat one of the mushrooms. Oh, Ada, Ada! See what I have!”

Sigh. “Have you been treasure hunting in the woods again? I told you, it is dangerous to go without taking a guard.”

“Oh, please, we are already three hundred and seven plus a quarter; you must stop coddling us. But, look!”

Pause. “You found a child?”

“An elfling Ada; an _elfling_! Can we keep him?”

“What is he sucking on?”

“I don’t know, Elrohir; he kept crying when I tried to lift him up and it fell on the ground. He wouldn’t leave it.”

Elrond removes the object from the sleeping child’s mouth and reads the Westron script on the side. _A gift for a dear friend; happy 100 th birthday Bilbo, and may your adventures never end. Gandalf. Note: please keep this away from young Frodo; we don’t want him up and disappearing, do we?_

“I think I should take him for now.”

~ The Next day ~

“Ada, where did the elfling go?”

Extended pause. “He had to leave and be … returned.”

“What?! But, why? Were we not good enough big brothers?” Twin sniffling begins.

“No, of course you were!” Panic laces through the words. “He just wasn’t done- er- baking! Yes, elflings are cooked in the sky as….. stars and then fall down when they are ready. Frodo wasn’t…. finished yet and needed to go back.”

“Ohhh, ok. So, our future little brother is up in the sky somewhere?”

“….. Yes…..”  

“Amazing; come on Elladan, let’s go shoot flaming arrows up and help Frodo finish baking! Want to come, Ada?”

 “….. No.” The twins run towards the armory. “…… I will do better with my next child.”


End file.
